Vision Ache
by joayla
Summary: Alice & Jasper POV set in BD. How does Alice cope when she does not have her visions and how does she escape the headaches the wolves have caused.rated M for later chapters.
1. Headaches

Unfortunately I don't own Edward and the crew S Meyer does however I do own a complete set of Twilight trading cards!!!!

Headaches - Alice POV

I was sitting on the top step with my head in my hands, if this was a migraine, I wish I was human right now so I could take some pain killers and go to sleep!!! Boy, I should stop worrying there are worse things going on in this house and people suffering more than me. Bella is pregnant with Edward's child. Can I call it that? Oh God, he can hear my thoughts, well I can't see it so the child should be okay? This may be my first true surprise and its killing my best friend and sister. Edward is trying not to kill Rosalie. And Mum and Dad are stressed out and not trying to show it, what with the pregnancy, warring children, me and not to mention the pack of stray hungry wolves they now have to feed.

I let out a sigh and swept my fingers through my hair. As I am sitting on the stair a warm hand strokes the back of my neck.

"You ok Hun?" in a thick southern accent.

"Jazzy" I whisper not turning round to look.

"Yes Hun, who else would it be?" he breathed into my neck.

"It's just I did not see you coming that's all" I huffed.

"Ha." He snorted. 'Finally got you babe" he gloated as he flopped down next to me. "You okay though?" He whispered.

"Don't Jazz I have a bloody headache, well I think it's a headache. It is like I have a little flat screen in my head and it has a fuzzy multi-coloured picture in it. And I am not getting any visions! God damn those bloody wolves! I just can't see around them at all and that _thing_ Bella is carrying is just the same. And I rely on my sight far too much I didn't even hear or smell you Jazz…"

As I took a breath to carry on ranting he scooped my hands into his and held them tight and I looked up to see the most beautiful amber eyes gazing down on me. And I felt the warm wave of calm come over me. "Alice I understand love, it a difficult time for us both." He sighed.

God was I _that_ selfish? Jazz has been holed up in our room trying to chill out as the emotions that are flowing in and outside the house are causing him to try and calm everybody, even the wolves, hence why I have this bloody headache!

"I'm sorry Jazz I didn't mean to rant; it's just so frustrating I don't know what to do! I can't seem to see anything at the moment I feel so useless!" I had begun to rant again and didn't even realize and then he stopped me.

"Alice you are not useless look this is temporary a few more weeks and we will have a niece or a nephew, the wolves will be gone…" and with the next sentence he squeezed my hands more "And Bella will be one of us."

I knew this; I had seen this vision a thousand times.

_A beautiful Bella with warm chestnut hair cascading down her gorgeous body holding hands with Edward and as she turns bright red glowing eyes. _

"Jazzy you're right, you're always right, but I still have a headache."

He lent forward and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I love you Alice Whitlock."

"I love you too Jazzy" I whispered as I returned his kiss.

We sat quietly on the stair gazing into each others' eyes for a while and then he spoke, "Alice?" God the shock, he can't even talk to me today without startling me, God I want my visions back! "Yes Jazz?" I could see him holding back the laughter, I let him get away with this today, this was his time and he was loving the idea of having me off my game!!

"Alice what do you do best that calms you the most?" Cryptic, to God this is hard and my head hurts. "Jazz" I said with air of annoyance. Then I noticed what he had skilfully slipped out of his pocket, a small rectangular black piece of plastic!!!

"_SHOPPING!" _I squealed bouncing up and down on the chair, snatching my credit card. God I should hit myself, I should of smelt that credit card on him.

I grabbed his face and started placing kisses all over my sexy husbands face, he knew me so well. "Thanks Jazzy."

Boy, why didn't I think of that? Maybe I could see something if I got away from the house for a while and at the mall I can at least keep busy. I haven't been since Edward and Bella had returned from Isle Esme. Of course I had made do with the online stores, which upset the wolves with all the delivery men arriving at the house.

"Well Jazz when do we leave?" God, I had to ask! I hate not knowing things.

"Alice," Another wave of calm hit me and made me all fuzzy. _What_ panic had set in now? I thought as another wave of calm hit me. "Well Alice I think it's best I stayed here. What, with all the emotions going on, you know I am more help here; Edward and Rose need me, they don't know it but they will be pissed if they hurt each other." He kissed me again on my forehead. "And I need to help Bella, somehow I feel I am helping her, I don't know but I think my presence is keeping the baby calm." I then pulled my hands away from his.

"But Jasper my talent does not work on the baby how can we be sure yours does?"

He grabbed my hands tightly and looked deeply into my eyes and breathed on me gently dazzling me and boy he was hot. "You know I still need to repay Bella for her birthday, I think I am helping, let me do this. I can shop with you later, Hun we have forever remember."

"Jasper she has forgiven you." I said understanding he needed to do this for our sister.

"Alice it's what I need to do right now."

"I know." I replied as I gracefully stood up. "Now are you sure you won't come with me baby?" I gave him a little wink!

"Alice." He sighed as he stood up he whispered in my ear "I will come with you later I promise, now since when has it been so hard to get you to go shopping darling?"

He brushed his hand down the side of my face and down my arm to my hand and as he walked away his fingers were lingering on mine till the last opportunity.

"I will be in my office love." I watched him walk to his office. I knew this is what we both needed however I just hovered at the top of the stairs not knowing what to do with myself. I normally lived in the future acting on what I have seen. Just then a door opened and Emmett walked out of his room toward me.

"Hey Alice, what're you doing? You look lost."

"I am going shopping!" I said excitedly then I had an idea "Do you want to come with me?"

"Alice you know I hate shopping and I am already subjected to the mall by Rose." He went to walk down the stairs.

"Please Em, Jasper wants to stay here to help. Esme and Carlisle are hunting. Edward and Rose are otherwise engaged in battle, and Bella can't move even if she tried. And Charlie is at the station." I huffed and he raised an eyebrow at me

"Alice did you just say Charlie?"

"Yes Emmett I did. I am desperate and before you say anything, I am trying to stay away from the wolves." I did not need my vision to know what would be coming out of his mouth next, sometimes he was so stupid.

"Well someone should baby sit the pups, so that's what I will be doing!" And with that he ran off down the stairs

God okay, I can do this I just need to get my game together. Right, first thing first: outfit! I ran to my room to put the my nice new skinny black D&G jeans on, that arrived this morning by courier and I grabbed my also new black flared top that hung off one shoulder reviling the bright pink Victoria Secrets bra strap. I grabbed my new Jimmy Choo shoes. I was really pleased with this recent purchase, not only were they really high, they were hot pink leopard print _and_ they were actually named Jazz!! So if he was not with me in person he would be with me in my thoughts!!! Right I just needed a bag; I grabbed a black over the shoulder Versace number also with pink trim. Right, I felt better just knowing I was off to the mall this thought had calmed me a lot or was that Jazz? Well better be off as the mall is not open all night.

As I walked down the hall I popped my head round the door of Jazz's office, "I'm off now Hun." I hesitantly asked, "Is there anything you need?" Jasper never hearing this question from me smiled.

"Babe you will know when you get to the end of the drive, Hun your vision will return." I bit my bottom lip I must have picked that up from Bella…

"Oh yes, I guess it will see you later then Hun." I turned and walked down the stairs.

As I approached the bottom step I glanced round the room and Edward was kneeling on the floor next to the couch were Bella lay and Rose hovered like a guard behind the settee, across the room Emmett and Seth sat playing Halo on the Xbox. I didn't think he seriously meant he was going to baby sit the wolves my god that boy!! Lucky Rose's thoughts are elsewhere.

"I'm off now everyone. I'll be back when the mall closes." Not one of them said bye. So I just marched out of the front door, slamming it behind me.

**This was my first FanFic story I hope y****ou enjoy it !!! Please let me know by Reviewing**

**I would like to personally thank the great **

**Flicker-of-lurvv**

**For being an awesome Beta **

**Thanks chick without you this would not be possible**

**And we are interested in setting up British community so if any knows of any UK authors please PM us **

**Oh and the Jazz shoes do exist check out the Jimmy Choo website!!!**


	2. Visions

**Just to let you all know I still don't own the Cullen's**

**And I would like to say a massive thank you to my wonderful Beta **

**Flicker-of-lurvv**

**If it was not for you my spelling would be crap :o) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Visions**

As I stepped of the porch I felt my iPhone vibrate in my bag, I reached into my bag not knowing who it could be. I flipped over the phone and touched the screen to retrieve the message.

**J - Alice you know I love you baby and I **_**will**_** make good on that promise sexy!!! Enjoy yourself I'll be waiting when you return.**

I smiled when I read the message Jasper was so thoughtful I am pleased we had an understanding of each other we were subtle unlike Rosalie & Emmett. I was excited to go home and I haven't even left. I knew he could feel this excitement from me also. Let him have something to think about when I was gone.

I walked toward the garage, it had been a while since I got to drive my car, we normally bundle into the Jeep or the Volvo to _blend_ in. but this was a special occasion this was _shopping._ As I pushed the button on the key fob, the garage shutter started moving. And there she was hidden beneath her yellow cover; of course this matched the colour of the car. I had spent a fortune on that cover having Porsche specially design it just for me, honestly why would they only make covers in black? You would think they had heard of colour coordination. As I walked toward the car I stroked my hand on the bonnet and gently pushed the cover up and over the car revealing it to all its glory.

_Beep, beep _I unlocked the car and slipped inside the driver's side and in haled deeply, my senses were awash with scents I could smell leather, Jazz and me, with a hint of lust. I pushed the key into the ignition and turned it, the car roared to life.

As I sat there with the engine idle I looked to the end of the drive, my visions should return and I would be Alice again. I pushed my foot to the gas, and the car roared to life. I put the car into gear and screeched down the drive. I was picking up speed and I loved the rush but I did not feel right, _still_ no visions, and only 400 yards to the end of the drive.

300 yards

200 yards

100 yards

50 yards:

Still no visions _SHIT!_

I slammed on the brakes and skidded in a flurry of dust and gravel. There was no way I flying on to a main road with no vision, I couldn't see what was coming. It's not like I would get hurt in a car crash but I might cause damage to humans, or my car. I managed to stop just short of the end of the drive and waited… Still nothing, I sat for a moment and reluctantly looked both ways before slowly putting the car into gear and pulling onto the road at human pace. About 5 miles down the road I still had no visions and then I saw it, a flash of gray fur between the trees. For God's sake those goddamn wolves! I put my foot down on the gas pedal and the car pushed forward.

Screeching through the bendy woodland roads of Forks halfway to Seattle the first vision hit me. Oh thank goodness, my parking space would be available. It literally had my name on it thanks to Emmett. He kindly painted Alice on the floor of that space, because I subjected him to the Mall with me last Christmas and I happened to mention to him _' I love this space it's just the right distance away from the shops_' and he thought it was hilarious! I never told him but I kinda' liked having _my _space.

Then my visions just started flooding through: I would get caught at the next set of lights, Carlisle and Esme would be back from there hunt in about half an hour. Charlie will try to phone the house _again_ for another check up. _Oh. My. God!!! _Marc has gone home early!

Marc worked at D &G and was my favourite sales assistant. And boy, he was good at his job it may have had something to do with his sexuality. But he was nearly as excited as I was when I was there, between us there normally is a lot of bouncing and clapping of hands and twirling.

As I pulled up to the next lights I stopped and flicked through my visions and quietly contemplated the shopping trip. As my visions are subjective and rely on peoples decisions. I only ever got visions about shopping if somebody else had decided to buy something. Sometimes the vision came to me when I saw an item and decided that I wanted it and other times I would have a vision and have to try and find the perfect outfit I had seen. This last one was the visions I like best as it kept me slightly on my toes but not for long I only had to decided what shop to look in to see if it was there and then the vision would change and show me if it was there or not. That's why I liked shopping it was as spontaneous as I was ever going to get.

As I raced along the highway I saw Esme phone the house to say they were returning and to ask Bella if she needed anything, and of course Bella being Bella, she didn't want anything she never did. That's why when I did have visions of her shopping it was because I had decided that she was coming with me. At that moment my chest tightened slightly as it pained me to think of losing her again but this time possibly permanently. She was my best friend and sister but I just could not stop thinking the worst. Every time I flicked through the visions I always had seen Bella as one of us but now it was hazy, blurry at the edges I couldn't see her eyes clearly or make out her features to tell if she was a vampire or not. I never saw Edward with her in any recent visions. I just kept seeing him alone fighting an inner turmoil within himself.

I looked to see a sign of a baby but there was nothing, not even visions of a crib or even something related to it in another vision like a blanket or bib in the background. The child was like it never existed, however it did exist, the swell of Bella's stomach was proof of that. It was the same with the wolves I could see them, touch them, smell them and boy could I smell them, but they were a blank void when it came to my visions. Knowing this kept me hopeful. It could happen there could be a child born. Where would that leave Bella though? This thing would surely kill her. Would we be able to turn her in time and save her? Making her one of us? There were so many things left undecided that all outcomes were left to chance. But on the other hand I never saw her dead but this was because no one could decide that she would die. So I was stuck in a sort of limbo having to live in the present, and it feels like I am walking into a future with my eyes firmly shut. At this point I would not bet on any outcome.

God I am pleased Jazz is not with me the amount of emotions I am experiencing and how quickly they change would be no good for him, which had maybe been one reason why he stayed. My thoughts strayed again to Jazz sitting behind his desk looking hot as hell and he was at home waiting for _me_. Jasper was my best friend, my confidante, my lover and most of all _my husband_ and all rolled into one. I understood how hard it was for him to abstain from the usual diet but I was grateful that he did. This made me never question his love, He showed me in this way, every day. I just wish he would trust himself more.

As I calmed myself knowing that my visions were working, coming back, even though I was still a bit fuzzy around the edges where it concerned Bella and the baby. I could not complain, at least the headache had gone, if what, only temporary till I got home again. At least I could now drive how I wanted experiencing all of my senses and using my visions to predict the road layout as I went. I now could really drive this car the way it was designed to be, hard and fast. I slammed my foot to the accelerator and the car shot forward taking the corners with ease and precision.

As I pulled around the next bend I saw it, my Mecca calling out to me, I tried to stay calm. I slowed my Porsche to a reasonable speed and remembered a vision: to slowly pull into the underground car park. I could see that Rosalie would not be happy if I decided to race into it at breakneck speed as hitting a speed bump would cost me a suspension kit!!! And just like my vision the silver Camero pulled out of my space. And I eased the car gracefully in to the space with a big yellow _Alice_ in it. At least Em was thoughtful to coordinate my colours.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come on guys! 62 of you have been to my story!!!!

Why don't you review !!!!

I don't bite !!!

If any of you are British I would love to hear from you!!!

Your country needs you !!

I want to start a community for Brits only !!!


	3. Surprises

**The usual I don't own the Cullen's whatever!!! :o) **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Surprises J-POV**

I was sitting in my office when I heard my beautiful wife catch Emmett at the top of the stairs trying to convince him he wanted to go shopping. I did not need to be an empath to know that he wouldn't go, knowing how protective he was of Rosalie. But on the other hand mischievousness was radiating off of him and I took a while to work this out. I think he must enjoy playing with the wolves, especially Seth; they seem to act around the same age. On the other hand I can sense there is a tiny amount of underlying guilt, and it did not take a genius to work out why that was there, we all know that Rosalie can't stand him coming home smelling of wet dog.

I heard Alice turn at the top of the stairs and run at full speed back to our room. Now what was she up to? She had all she needed she had her credit card. Just then I heard my wife rummaging and tearing paper off the package that arrived this morning. Boy! Was I excited to know what was in that package?! I could now hear her removing her clothing and replacing with the new _jeans _I could hear the denim being pulled up her legs and boy they must be tight…. That little pixie did not know what she did to me. Then I heard her unclip her bra and replace it with a new one and at that moment I was so turned on I nearly ran to that room and took her there and then. I felt out for her emotionally to see if she felt the same, but she appeared nervous and apprehensive. I didn't understand why she felt like this we knew her disrupted visions were only temporary while the wolves were around. _Oh shit,_ it hit me like a slap in the face she was apprehensive because when her visions returned she did not know what she was going to see. And there I was in my office having perverse thoughts. Oh my God how could I be so un-thoughtful? She needed me. I shot her a wave of calm. God I am torn. Stay with Bella here or go with Alice?

Alice was stronger than she looked if anyone knew that it was me. I trusted that she understood that. I need to be here just in case anything happens to Bella. I know it sounds like I am putting her before my wife but Alice and I were strong and had an understanding, and boy I could not live with myself if I fucked up twice.

Just then my goddess popped her head round my door:

"I'm off now Hun." She whispered as a wave of nervousness filled her body again. "Is there anything you need?" She asked uncertainty clear in her voice. This made me smile she has never asked this since I knew her and she seemed to calm just seeing my smile.

"Babe you will know when you get to the end of the drive, Hun your vision will return." I said to her as I shot a very subtle wave of calm to her.

I watched her as she bit her bottom lip as she said "Oh yes, I guess it will, see you later then Hun." Now I understood how Edward felt when he saw Bella do this, and I was right. God those jeans are tight and at that moment mine were too……

I listened to my angel walk down the stairs "I'm off now everyone. I'll be back when the mall closes." And then she walked out of the front door and I grabbed my mobile of the desk and shot her a text.

_Alice you know I love you baby and I will make good on that promise sexy!!! Enjoy yourself I'll be waiting when you return._

I could just make out her phone vibrating and I knew she got my text at that precise moment I could feel the love and lust emitting from my wife and that made me start to think about how much I loved Alice. She was perfect for me understanding, caring honest, trusting and mostly nonjudgmental she was my soul mate, something that could never be replaced and should be treated like the goddess she was.

The naughty little trickster, I wish I could treat her the way I wanted to however that was extremely difficult with a wife who can see the future, every time I throw a curve ball she manages to hit it out of the park. We have had many a discussion on this topic as I get quite upset. I can't surprise my wife like the rest of the men in my family. I know she tries not to look but I still get despondent no matter how many times she says it's the thought that counts, however it has now become a sort of game now to see if I can catch her out we have an understanding we do what works for us.

Then it hit me like a bolt of fucking lightning!

I would surprise her! Yes, it was decided I would defiantly surprise her this evening. Because of the wolves, her visions wouldn't work and she wouldn't be able to see me planning. I remembered back to the time Bella jumped of that damned cliff, the way Alice described it, it was like Bella jumped and then disappeared. Maybe, just maybe if I was careful I to could disappear from her visions too. It dawned on me that second.

"Shit!" I said aloud smacking my hand to my head. She must be at the end of the drive! So much for the damn surprise! Then I heard her car skidding to a halt at the end of the drive….. Over before I had even begun! I flopped back down on the chair so engrossed in my faults. I took an unnecessary breath and then I heard the low rumble of her Porsche. _Hang on _I could not believe my ears Alice was driving at human pace, she never drove at that speed unless……. Her visions couldn't have returned.

I straightened myself out and walked down the stairs to see Emmett was playing Xbox with Seth and Edward and Rosalie were both watching Bella who was asleep on the couch. I sat down on the arm chair across from Emmett.

"Do you wanna' play?" Emmett inquired not taking his eyes of the screen.

"No not today I have other things in mind…" I glanced over to Seth and he looked a bit in awe of me as I addressed him directly, at this point radiating a little calm as he seemed nervous "Seth where are the others?"

Relief spilled out of him now, "Oh, Jake and my sister are scouting out your property, why do you ask?" He looked curious.

"Just wondering." I shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back into the chair.

My mind was crazy at that moment; I was excited at the possibility of surprising Alice but on the other hand doubtful that her skidding to a sudden halt proved that she caught me out already. But then she had pulled away at human pace, and the wolves were scouting so if -

"Jasper." I glanced round the room to see Edward's back to me whilst he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Shit, sorry man I should be helping you guys with Bella, she does seem peaceful at the moment,_I mentally added.

"Jasper I think you should go ahead with what you're planning." Edward's words did not calm me. _Are you sure? Do you think she caught me and what about Bella? _

"Jazz how long have you be waiting for an opportunity like this one?!' He exclaimed and then turned to face me and I could feel the honesty there.

"Jazz seriously I would do the same for Bella if I was in your shoes." He admitted.

_It's just I want to help Bella and yourself I feel so responsible…_ He cut me off mid thought at that point raising an eyebrow of disbelief at me.

"Jazz look there is no need to feel guilty you have done more than enough with the newborns last time Bella was in trouble. We are both grateful for that. Remember Jasper you were never at fault if anything I blame myself more!'

Knowing that I shot him a dose of happiness before he slumped into his depression and I felt like slashing my wrists if I could.

"What you planning? What opportunity? And I thought we were all over that birthday crap?" Emmett called across the room. "And will you stop with all the one way conversations!" He sighed in agitation.

I raised an eyebrow at Edward and thought _Are you sure mate? And do you think she has sussed me? And what about you and Rose?_

His reply was a simple: "Yes! No! And we will be fine Carlisle will be home soon!" His views were vital to me even though I was older than him sometimes he felt like an older brother.

"Hey you guys!" Emmett bellowed at that point and I flashed a look at Seth who was desperately holding back laughter.

"You know you sound like that guy from the film Goonies" He chuckled at Em, and that was it I was beside myself with laughter at Emmett, and I could hear Rose and Edward laughing too. I could feel the excitement and joy hitting me from Seth and I could not help myself enjoying the feeling, it had been a while since any one felt like that in this house, _I think I like this kid_. I looked at Edward and he just smiled hearing what I thought. At that moment I remembered the guys name never wanting to miss an opportunity to wind Em up I casually asked.

"Rose is it ok if I borrow Sloth for the afternoon?" At which point I just managed to duck to stop an Xbox controller hitting my head and hearing the word "_wanker_" being hissed at me.

"Of course Jazz on one condition… He does not come home smelling of wet dog.' she added with a scolding tone.

"What's this opportunity Jazz; I still don't know what the fuck this is all about. And what do you want with me any way?" He was trying to deflect the conversation away from wind up Emmett day!

I looked directly to Emmett, "Look man I need your help with a cohort operation all will be revealed." Knowing that Emmett was always looking to keep himself entertained. I hit him with just the right amount of excitement and apprehension.

"Right guys lets go out to the back yard we need to strategize" Seth looked up at me hesitantly, "Yep you to kiddo you are a vital element to this operation." Emmett got up and Seth practically bounced out to the back door and it was hard not to enjoy the excitement that boy was feeling.

I took one last look at Bella on the couch and felt the guilt wash over me and thought _Ed are you sure you're okay? _and he nodded. _Ed if you need me I will be on my cell phone. _

"Thanks for all your help, both Alice and you deserve this Jazz." He said sincerly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A BIG VIRTUAL HUG FOR MY AMAZING BETA FLICKER-OF -LURVV WITHOUT HER HELP THIS STORY WOULD NOT EXIST!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW !!!!


	4. strategy

_I don't own non of them but I think I would like Jasper please!! oh and their bank balance!!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**JPOV**

**Strategy**

It took around ten minutes to discuss the facts about the wolves and my theories regarding Alice's visions and my idea to surprise Alice, to both Emmett and Seth, it took a further five to talk Emmett out of pulling a prank on my wife.

Excitedly he pressed his thoughts on me further, "Look Jazz it doesn't have to be big just let me and Seth Jump out on her when she arrives back from the mall!"

"Emmett look this might be funny to you, but I have waited _forever_ to do this for her, to treat her to something nice and to do something for her she least expects. I want it to be a nice surprise for her she has been depressed enough the last few weeks. I do not need you acting like a cock around her as well." I was getting agitated.

"Look, me jumping out on her is not going to upset her she will love it!!! I can see it now." He looked absorbed in his thoughts. I let out a sigh and felt a slight wave of apprehension when Seth finally piped up, making me send him a grateful smile – which he returned.

"Look Emmett, don't you think that Alice will see that we have got round her visions if you jump out on her and she will expect Jasper to surprise her." _See the kid even gets it! _I thought to myself. Exasperated I looked at Em and sent him just the slightest amount of guilt, love and understanding just the right cocktail mix to push him over to my way of thinking.

"Emmett I need to do this for Alice she is the love of my existence. The light of my life, she is my soul mate and she has loved me for what I am, _who_ I am. And I want her to know that, to feel my gratitude. She has helped me …. God she has helped all of us, think of it like this. You helping me is like you saying thank you for all the times she has kept your sorry arse out of jail." Em then whacked me on the back "Dude no need to go all pussy on us you sound like a fucking chick…" He mock frowned. "Okay I get you so what's the plan?"

_Right, _I thought to myself this is going to be tricky…. Where to start? Just then I was pulled out of my thoughts, when Em slapped his arm around my shoulders "What are we calling this Operation Major Whitlock?"

"Sorry Em, what the hell are you going on about?" I questioned.

"Honestly Jazz and you being a Major and everything. Cohort operations always have a code name just like the movies…so what we calling ours?"

Seth excitedly looked between Emmett and myself. "What is this going to be a proper mission?!" at that point I turned away.

Being a vampire Emmett never seemed to get tired of playing army games. This was going to be a long old day in fact a very long eternity I sighed in my head. I needed time to think things through. "Look why don't you two sort that out that's your first job!" I looked at Seth "Can you hang round I need you to deflect my decisions and look after Emmett!" I ran to the house calling over my shoulder "I will be in my office I won't be long guys just got to go through strategies!"

I shut the door of my office and leaned against it. My office was my little bit of sanctuary Carlisle had granted me this space understanding my need for my own space. The wall to my right was similar to his own office completely filled with books where as his were mostly medicine, I had found my calling in history. I stood for a brief second reflecting on the fact that Alice and I were two perfect pieces: one in the future and one in the past both combining together in the present.

Directly across were my two most prized possessions. Alice surprised me two Christmas' ago with an original confederate uniform and a set of medals which were the exact ones I would have earned in my time in the civil war. She had both items beautifully framed so I could hang them on the wall. It was nice to own a few possessions from that time even though they were not my original items it kept my memories alive.

Honestly who was I trying to kid in surprising Alice, what was I doing? I have failed so many times before I knew deep down I would get caught again. However I must try, it might be my only chance and even though I only get one little surprise in, it will be worth the wait. I turned and sat at the desk which faced the floor to ceiling window which provided a fantastic view of the garden and woods beyond. I booted my laptop up and just then I caught a flicker of movement in the garden which made me look up. I could see Emmett wrestling with Seth and I could feel that Emmett was empty as if missing something in his life. He was a Big Brother in his former life and at that moment I could sense the happiness and the pull of being with Seth, he needed to be a big brother again. That's when my thoughts turned to Edwards and Bella's baby. I instantly knew that this will be a good thing that happens to this family Bella's change will complete this family but the baby will fix all of the wrongs. At that point Seth phased and pinned a surprised Emmett to the Ground. I definitely like that kid and I chuckled to myself.

When the computer finally booted up I remembered Alice had borrowed it to look at the new collections in various stores. Not normally wanting to pry I clicked on the history tab and started to flick though its contents. She had placed everything out for me without even knowing it. I picked up the phone and dialled the first number and waited for someone to answer. On the fifth ring it did and I heard a woman's voice at the end of the line.'

Good afternoon this is Lauren speaking how can I help?" in my most flattering voice I described the item I required and the line went quiet for a few moments and then the voice on the line returned, "Yes, we have that item in stock and certainly we can put it aside for you."

"Can I possibly get it gift wrapped and pay for it now?" I enquired knowing certainly well they provided this service and quipped "It's a surprise for my wife and I am in a bit of a rush." This gave me a quick escape route when I arrived to collect it, women sales assistants had a knack of taking their time packing up the item whenever I was around. I didn't need that today; today I was to be stealthy.

After calling a number of stores and managing to secure all the items I required and had managed to get it all gift boxed and put to one side just awaiting my collection. Now that the hard part was partly out the way, I was looking at hotels and places to go but it soon dawned on me neither myself or Alice would go far from the house, when I heard Bella moan from downstairs I pushed out calm hoping it would relax both Ed and Rose as well, they both felt pretty tense. I was not sure where to go and I decided to go ask Edward and then it came to me everyone had a special place Edward and Bella had the Meadow, Emmett and Rose had found some hot springs, Carlisle and Esme had their Island all be it far away!!! And I had found the most beautiful cave whilst hunting last week. I hadn't had a chance to show Alice it yet, what with all that was going on with the wolves, and with that thought I realized she has never _seen_ the cave either. I now have a sense that everything is fitting into place like it is meant to be.

I got up and walked down the stairs to find Jacob curled up at the other end of the couch that Bella was sleeping on. And my thoughts instantly went to what he was feeling. It was love and a wanting confusingly it was on par with Edwards devotion to Bella however the emotions were more…I hesitated I could not place the word. And then added platonic. Ed rose an eyebrow "Sorry just observing." I whispered and slunk over to the couch.

"Major." Seth stood and saluted me. Both he and Emmett where wearing full camouflage army issue combats that Emmett had insisted we wear for paint ball one time. Was I gone that long? I sighed, what ridiculous stories Emmett has been telling this poor kid. Emmett laughed "Let's get this party on the road. Roll on operation J.E.S.S.I.C.A!"

I sighed not knowing what it stood for and not caring, humouring them any way I said, "So go on Emmett, Seth enlighten me." Seth stood and addressed me.

"Sir, it stands for Jazz, Em & Seth Surprise Impatient Cullen Alice!"' He saluted me again.

"And why was Alice impatient exactly?" I cocked and eyebrow.

Emmett laughed nudged Seth and winked across at me "Let's just say she'll be impatient to see what you have in store for her later!"

"Em is that all you think of man!" I rolled my eyes as I stood up and Rosalie laughed and replied: "Yes! One track mind!"

"Right now, time for your de briefing" Playing along with Emmett's silly game was my easiest option "Private McCarty you're up!" he jumped up a little too eager and saluted me "For your mission you are required to collect some items from the home ware shop in Port Angeles, and Return them to a cave 30 miles due east of here."

"Is that it?! Piece of piss man!! Come on Seth!" He was already at the front door before I had chance to speak

"Man it's not that easy, Seth's with me!!"

"What I don't get a wolf?" he was shocked.

"I know Emmett you have to be really careful" I stressed "I need Seth as we are going to the Mall and I trust you the most to not _mess _this up you know how Alice's visions work. And as I decided for you to go and we are with Seth now you should be safe however you can't make any decisions while you are away, not one! Okay? Or we have blown it!"

"Okay, okay. I get it no decisions this is going to be hard! You are going to the mall are you suicidal she will catch you man!"

"Look let me deal with that I've got Seth with me I should be fine."

"Are you forgetting your wife is a vampire? Super haring and sense of smell!" He was laughing at me now and I could sense a bet coming my way.

"No Em, I have not forgotten that my wife is a vampire, it's just I am relying on her being distracted that's all." At this point Emmett was bent over with laughter.

"Distracted? honestly man you have lost already she will catch you, you know she will, you just love punishment!" He howled, at this point I was now confident of getting past her remembering the conversation we had earlier at the top of the stairs, my beautiful wife saying _'And I rely on my sight far too much I didn't even hear or smell you Jazz…' _I knew I could do this now. Even Emmett would have heard her we all hear everything that goes on in this house!! Obviously he was not paying attention I would use that to my advantage.

"Okay Jazz, fancy making this more interesting? Fancy a bet?" I could feel the excitement radiating off him and spurring me on,

"Okay, your on usual terms but no sabotage." I placed my hand out and shook his hand.

"You're on!" As he ran out the door he chucked a set of combats at me "Put them on that's an order."

Laughing I shouted "No decisions private McCarty!"

I turned round and Edward sighed, "You know he is already thinking how to spend the money." _I know but he isn't winning it _I mentally added.

Seth was practically bouncing in the chair, "Major he is not going to win and how much did you bet anyway?" I still felt confident maybe because that was radiating off of him.

"5000 dollars." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

Seth was in complete shock 'Seriously? That is a lot of money Major."

"Come on then kiddo, we have got to hit the mall I will just get my bike." At this point the waves of excitement were so intense from Seth I could not help feeling the same. As I walked to the front door with Seth close on my heels.

"Yes Jacob I still got it." Edward answered Jacobs silent question and I glanced over to them both "Jasper can you make sure Seth borrows Bella's helmet." Jacob questioned.

His mum will kill me if any danger comes of him. And I am already in Leah's bad book. "Jake I am not a baby!" Embarrassed Seth walked out of the front door and I followed.

Time to get this operation in motion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review It will only take a minute!!!


	5. Shopping

**Sorry for the delay I was finishing my story for **

**The Sandbox Presents: Things That Go Bump in the Night**

**My story is called Imprint **

**Its my first Edward and Bella Story**

**Feel free to check it out !!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alice POV**

To say I was excited was understatement. I could hardly contain myself as I grabbed my handbag off the passenger seat and stepped out of the car slightly too fast. I couldn't help myself, not that anybody saw me that's for sure. I would have seen that! I hurried across the car park as quick as I could without drawing attention to myself. And then I was there crossing the threshold of my heaven and I was blasted with a warm gust of air. I took a deep breath. I found it hard to take in all the scents at once there was too strong a mixture of human blood with a slight tinge of animal blood from various pet shops. With food smells coming from the numerous coffee shops and restaurants. I could smell a faint trace of my family lingering from previous trips all mixed in with my favourite smell of all, _The smell of new!!_ It was hard however to pin point anything directly as it was such a jumble that it throws me completely of my game if I pay attention to closely.

As I took a few steps in I decided to take my favourite route around the mall. It was like a tradition for me. I always walked the same way so that Victoria Secrets was the last shop I visited. Therefore I could see which items worked with what I had purchased. I could never have enough underwear, especially with Jasper around. I looked forward and it looked promising! I saw myself leaving the mall at closing time clutching a handful of bags. _Success!_ I smiled to myself as I walked towards the first store.

As I headed towards D&G I knew Marc wasn't there and this was disappointing, he was my favourite assistant as he always let me have a sneak preview of clothes that were not on the sales floor and he always let slip what was going to be a new seasons' trend. Not that I needed that I always new first but I humoured him to a degree. I sometimes let him in on a few fashion secrets like the Ugg boot phenomenon. He didn't believe me till everyone was wearing them and he was in shock, as we both had the same taste and would not be seen dead in a pair. As I walked in I didn't need the vision to know that the sales girls were going to be difficult.

I walked around the shop and I glanced at a few items, I thought I spotted a nice top for Rosalie however when I picked it up I decided it wasn't for her, it didn't have a low enough bust line. I didn't even need the vision of her turning her nose up at it when I got home. Then I thought of possibly Bella but my visions were still bleary because of the baby so I put it back on the rail. That's when I decided that I'd had enough headaches for the last couple of weeks and today's trip was going to be about me, I could look for everyone else at home on the net. I could see numerous amounts of DHL vans appearing outside our home so I was happy with that.

As I slowly walked around the store I could sense the sales girls' eyes staring at me. I didn't need Jaspers gift to know what they were feeling - _jealousy_. I walked around the store once more but didn't see anything new or that I didn't already own, I couldn't even find anything worth trying on.

It was then that I had decided, Even though I had seen the vision I knew the answer would be no. However the future could change it isn't set in stone. So I still walked up to the sales desk like always and asked, "Have you got anything new from the new collection in today?" I tried to ask casually having seen a new pair of jeans online last night, but knowing full well the collection release date was officially next week.

As the girl behind the desk began to hesitate not sure what to say and looked over to the sales assistant who was folding a sweater to put it back on the shelf. She nervously turned to me "Ma'am, I'm sorry to say that we have strict instructions not to release any of the items to the shop floor until next week at the earliest." She gave me an apologetic smile which wasn't apologetic at all.

I was a little disappointed with this answer as I was trying to dazzle her a little but they were both in so much awe of my presence that they were too nervous to help me at all. I could wait till the weekend when Marc would return and I could have him send them over to me. This I could see worked out well. As I turned and walked away I casually looked back over my shoulder in disappointment and casually quipped a quick "Thanks," and walked out of the shop.

Obviously they thought I was far enough away. That would be the case if I was human. But I was a vampire with super hearing. And as I walked away I heard one girl hit the other and say "Hey what was all that about?"

"You put aside that item from the new collection for the guy on the phone to come and pick it up, so you can't sell to that girl."

"If you had spoken to him on the phone you would have had him come down to the store also, I bet he is as good looking in the flesh," one of the girls side, "Hmm…"

"I don't think I'll be having lunch break today just in case I miss him." She sighed. Honestly teenage girls have a one track mind and I personally feel sorry for that guy laughing to myself I thought, _this is exactly what I needed a break from all the tension._

"Alice!" Screamed the sales assistant from inside Versace, literally falling over the displays of shoes to get to me.

"Richard." I slightly rocked back on my heels so he wouldn't touch me.

"How is our favourite customer?" Knowing full well that I was his favourite customer with the amount of commission he earned out of me. But I didn't mind, I quite liked this guy he was always attentive with my needs. Slightly disappointed he looked over my shoulder. However I could see what was coming "No Edward?" His voice was laced with sadness and disappointment I had to hold in a chuckle at Edward's expense.

"No not today!" I smiled to myself knowing that Richard had taken a shine on my brother. Edward hated this shop because of this guy, something about inappropriate thoughts, and since then he had refused point blankly to wear anything that Richard has touched or _fantasized_ over! Honestly with him it's like the clothing has been sent thoughts through them. He is so stubborn at times; at least he doesn't have to hear him fantasizing over me when I'm in the changing room whilst he's waiting. Jasper prefers me liking the gay sales assistants, he says it easier to control the lusty emotions directed at him rather than deal with his anger, if those emotions were directed at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Richard spoke, "I hope all is well with him."

"Ah yes… well I mean no…family crisis." I finally summarized.

"Not to serious?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"No, it should be sorted in a few weeks." But how could you tell someone that their best friend is pregnant with my brother's baby and it could kill her? And oh yes, we are all vampires! Carlisle had always taught us to tell the truth in most parts. Like moaning about having a bad day or telling people of hunting vacations. He said it made us look more human and to just gloss over the _other stuff. _It makes it easier to cover up truths rather than fabrications if all went wrong. Like that was gonna' happen with me around.

Changing the subject I asked, "So have you got anything new in stock?" Knowing full well he had some of next season's stock out back.

He clapped his hands together and held them as if praying and looked me up and down, "Ah yes, just the thing…now meet me in the changing room and I'll bring it all out to you." Just then I had a vision that I was leaving the shop with the top I had seen last night on the net, but the image was a little bit fuzzy, so not dwelling on this I brought myself back from my trance with him stating how fine their espressos were.

I finally remembered my human charade and replied. "Sorry Hun, no coffee today I haven't got time the shops shut soon."

He nodded and turned away out the back door of the sales floor. Sometimes I would stop for coffee I know it was ridiculous but it was the polite human thing to do. The amount of time I usually spent in this changing room due to my human charade gave me no choice in the matter a human couldn't go all morning without a drink.

Nearly a life time later he strolled into the changing rooms with a rail stocked full to the brim knowing my tastes it was easy for him to pick out clothes I mostly liked. However with his human memory he had forgotten what I had purchased on previous trips. Even Jasper struggled to remember what I have worn over the years. So I glanced over the rail and picked up four items going into the changing room I knew I would only be leaving with one item. But might as well try it all on as I might decide it looks good. After slowly changing at human speed I saved the top till last. As I picked it up however my vision abruptly changed and I could see myself walking out empty handed again. I looked at the top in my hands but I wanted this top. I knew I did. At closer inspection I realized Richard must have picked up the wrong size.

Richard practically reading my mind he said, "Is everything okay Alice?"

"Well yes…and no." I opened the door fully clothed, "you see I want this top but you got the wrong size for me I'm a four not a six." I explained.

"Ah yes." He nodded taking the top from my grasp and scurrying out back.

I slowly walked out to the main shop floor and I saw Richard out of the corner of my eye talking to the sales manager, "Sorry Richard it's been sold already."

"Don't you know how much Miss Alice spends in here?" He pleaded on my behalf.

"Yes I do! I write your commission cheques! But there is nothing I can do!" The manager said exasperated.

"Alice." Richard slowly walked towards me with his hands out stretched as if bearing bad news, and he was, I had heard it they have sold the top already!.

"But I've seen it!" I let slip out accidentally not knowing what I was referring to, he consoled me anyway going to put his arm around me but changed his mind last minute.

If it's any consolation I had seen you in it too…" His face glazed over before he shook his head, "Now how about that coffee?"

"No that's fine. I had better be off." As I walked out of the store and glance back seeing the disappointment mirrored in his face.

God what was wrong with me my visions seemed to be working all okay. I shook my head. I better had not be catching bad luck.

I didn't get far when a vision so strong hit me it took me by surprise, I could see Emmett in the homecare store Esme goes to. I could see he was holding a bit of paper in his hand that Esme must have sent him to collect. Rummaging through various throws with a sales assistant hot on his heels seductively stroking each one he touched. I laughed to myself, Emmett getting stalked that's a new one. My visions are normally a constant stream in my head especially of my family over the years I've honed in on them. Normally I just leave them be. My visions are mostly just boring stuff like Esme deciding to do a bit of gardening or Rosalie deciding the cars need a service etc. I normally let these go unless I am bored but I'm mentally aware what everyone is up to at all times but since the wolves have arrived I could only see my family when they weren't in the presence of any members of the pack.

Knowing Emmett was on an errand I knew he couldn't cause that much trouble, so I let it go.

Thinking of my family I couldn't see Jazzy in any visions but remembering that he was at home. I pulled my phone out of my bag and pressed his speed dial number. It rang for a while and it connected straight to voicemail. "I miss you." That's the entire message I needed to leave for him, he'd call me back as soon as he gets it.

That's when I saw Emmett again what was he doing? _The great oaf! _Honestly! I mentally screamed _no_ at him. He was deciding about which bed throw to buy Rosalie, the sales assistant was practically pawing at him telling him to feel the different fabrics but Emmett was hell bent on one particular one - _Arctic Wolf._ You would think after all these years Emmett knows his wife wouldn't appreciate a throw resembling left over dinner spread over the bed, no matter how nice it felt. Emmett was a law unto himself. I could be kind and phone him to let him know of Rosalie's anger when he got home. You would think he gets off on her anger. He seems to push her a lot. Edward had commented a few years that Emmett enjoys the _makeup sex_. So I would just leave him be.

Until its life threatening…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you again to my wonderful Beta Flicker-of-lurvv **

**She also has submitted a story called**

**Physical **

**Please please please review it will make my day :o)**


	6. Execution

**Jasper POV.**

I quickly over took Seth and headed out towards the garage with him following behind me I looked back to him and spoke, "Are you ready for operation JESSICA?" Going along with the silly name they came up with I still had to hold in the snort threatening to escape. Emmett always had a way of making things exciting I will give him that. I wasn't sure if it was my own apprehension or a mixture of mine and Seth's.

"What bike you got major?" I could feel the curiosity radiating off him.

"You'll see soon enough." I smiled at him.

I clicked the key fob to the automatic garage door; and could sense the apprehension from him as the door silently rose revealing the vast collection of cars to him. At that moment I was not prepared for the waves of excitement, apprehension and true joy radiating off this kid. The boy was on the verge of pissing his pants. I could see his eyes widening with lust looking at each car till his eyes landed on the Vanquish and he gazed at it in awe, "Is that one Carlisle's?" he questioned unable to move. _He would say that_, I thought.

"No that one is Edward's." I said calmly.

"You're shitting me! Honestly _that_ is Edward's car! I thought he drove a Volvo?" I could feel the shock mix into the other emotions flying from him.

Trying to calm him I replied, "Yeah the Vanquish is Edwards, Emmett has the Jeep. The Mercedes is Carlisle, the red BMW is Rose's and Alice has a Porsche." Glancing at the empty space I tried my hardest to withhold the sense of loss from Seth, he didn't need to feel that. "That's not all of them though; we have a lot more but there were tucked into storage." I stated trying to put of the strong longing for my Alice.

Looking over at Seth I could feel my guilt welling up inside me, "Seth just wait here a moment and I'll pull out my bike and we'll be on our way." I walked into the garage leaving Seth completely struck dumb in his own confused mixed emotions. I had to rummage a while to find Bella's helmet. Upon finding it I chucked it to Seth feeling a sudden urge to explain myself. "Sorry kiddo, but I would let you have a closer look it's just Rosalie…" I tried to think of a nice way to put it, "This is her domain. You know how she is, and I'm already leaving Bella I don't want to have her pissed at me as well." I heard Rosalie sigh a quiet, "_thank you"_ from the house.

"That's okay Major she isn't our biggest fan. I get it." He laughed.

"I think Edward will take you out in the Vanquish after all of this with Bella is over." I tried sounding optimistic, but knowing Edward he had already worked out some way to repay Seth for all his help.

As I pushed my bike out from the corner of the garage I felt the purest excitement hit me as he squealed like a girl, "Fucking hell you have a Ducati!" He ran over to meet me practically bouncing up and down reminding me of Alice, and the loss washed over me again. "Oh my god I am so excited!" He exclaimed.

"I know Seth, you don't have to tell me I can feel it." I chuckled as embarrassment hit him.

"Oh shit, yeah I forgot about that, sorry Major."

"Right let's get a move on now. Put that on." I pointed to the helmet in his hands, "I don't know what rules they have on the rez but unfortunately Vampire or Werewolf aside we have to wear one here. We don't want Chief Swan chasing us.," laughing at myself I added, "And I don't think Emmett would want me stealing his thunder of appearing on Police Camera Action..." Catching that Seth was wildly curious I said, "But that's another story for another time."

I swung my leg over the bike and pulled the helmet on over my head and I sighed honestly what was the point of this thing my head would probably pulverize it rather than it saving my head, I was feeling the same as Seth but then I remembered that Alice loved me in my full leathers and helmet. She said once that I made it look hot. I kicked up the stand and felt the weight of the bike between my legs. "Seth are you coming or staying?" Seth jumped on the pillion as I felt him shift and make himself comfortable. I kicked the bike into life and twisted my hand on the throttle letting out a low purr of, _vrmmmmm_. The sound of my bike was amazing. I have never required my own transport before having never felt the need, however since Edward bought this I didn't see the fuss Emmett was making over it, so I gave It a go and instantly fell in love with it. I couldn't believe it when he chucked me the keys and said it was mine. Alice wished he had listened to her and ordered it in yellow. But I didn't care.

Then it hit me and I realized then that Edward had forgiven me for that dreaded birthday. He had given this bike to me to say he had. How could I have missed that? I was so in tune with everybody's emotions but sometimes I would refuse to see them clearly if they involved myself. And Alice the little imp must have known but she kept it secret, she likes to do that with me she says it's good for me to have my own thoughts and decisions no matter how frustrating it is for her. She doesn't like influencing the future if she can unless it's in her favour sometimes, or most of the time. I chuckled to low for Seth's hearing.

"READY?" I shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Yep." Was the squeaking yelp of a reply, I could feel his excitement as I kicked the bike into gear and shot forward down the drive at a breakneck speed. As I hurtled to the end of our drive, I did think that I _should _stop, but being fed by Seth's extreme excitement I thought what the heck? The chance of a vehicle driving down that particular stretch was slim. Yes I did the math!

As we shot out of the drive the bike hit the asphalt and it found its mate and pulled forward even faster like it had found home!

I couldn't contain the excitement from both myself and Seth, it was like the first time riding this bike. As I took the twists and turns of the highway I realized we were halfway there already.

It was then that my thoughts were broken as my phone vibrated in my jeans I placed my hand on my phone sensing it was Alice. I felt a sudden wave of fear and remembered where I was and I quickly put my hand back on the handle bar putting my head down and driving harder into the road. I knew the road well enough the amount of times I have taken Alice to this place in the small amount of years we have been in Forks.

As I took the next bend I could see the mall in the distance, now we had to be careful we were on Alice's turf, I knew her routine she went to Victoria secrets last so I would start there knowing I had picked out a special outfit for her. I could get that over and done with quick. And then on to the other shops we should be in and out in less than an hour.

I knew about Alice's space and how determined to use it so I knew what car park she would use. I mentally mapped out the mall and realized there was a parking lot at the Victoria Secret end off the mall, a perfect spot for us we would always be walking different directions. I laughed at the waste of my military skills. Now as long as Alice kept to her ritual…

I screeched to a halt practically at the door of the mall, sometimes bikes were handy. Seth jumped off the bike still as excited as if he was still on it "Major that was fantastic!" I took his helmet and wrapped the chain through both wheels, this wouldn't stop me or Seth but it would a pesky human.

I checked my phone quickly and I had a missed call, of course it was Alice and I quickly pointed to the phone and Seth nodded at me! I turned my back to him knowing I could feel the trust and hit her speed dial

"Jasper! I missed you and I'm having a really bad day, everything is going wrong!" it pained me to hear her suffering.

"Hello Darling." I managed to cut in.

"Sorry babe, it's just I miss you. Enough about me what are you up to?" She came across inquisitive and at that point I thought we had cracked it.

"I'm fine, what are you up to?" I turned the question back to her needing to know if we were safe.

"Well," she started, "My visions have returned, so all is okay but I don't like what I see it's disappointment all the time." She whined.

"Why?" I inquired trying to hold back the excitement so she didn't hear it.

"Jasper, I've been in two shops so far and nothing… no bags at all!" I could tell she was sticking her bottom lip out sulking. I let her continue and get it off her chest "Well the first shop there was unhelpful sales assistants, Marc was absent." I made a mental note that she had been in D&G.

"Then in Versace they wouldn't let me have that top I saw online. They had put it to one side I know it. But I don't know why I was not here to see." Needing to know how much she could see I went to talk however she cut me off before I could speak.

"Jazz I miss you so much I can't see you at all, normally I see were you all are but because you're all at the house I can't see any of you." I could sense her sadness.

"Oh Jazz, now don't tease him!"

"Tease who?" Curiosity and panic pulsed thorough me.

''Emmett." She was giggling now her mood uplifted, I however was on the verge of ringing his neck if he had let slip.

"I saw him briefly running an errand for Esme and the sales girl was stalking him, yes can you believe that? He was being stalked!" She laughed loudly down the phone.

"Alice you now damn well I'm going to tease him, you shouldn't tell me if you don't want me to babe." My mood shifted, I don't think he has messed up but I will have words just to be on the safe side. "Alice he's not home yet do you want me to wait for you to come home before I tease him?" I hated to lie to my Alice so I quickly stated, "I will wait until you get home before we tease him babe." She didn't have the choice now.

"Okay babe that sounds like a plan! I love you Babe!" she breathed down the phone. "I love you too." I smiled to myself, I loved saying those words to Alice. I closed the phone as the dial tone rang out.

God that was close, "I think we're safe, I just better check in on Em." I glanced over to Seth as I reopened the phone and pressed his speed dial and waited for him to pick up. "Private McCarty you were seen! I told you no decisions." I quickly rattled off.

"I didn't….well I don't think…" I could sense the panic, he was thinking now.

"Well?" I raised my voice at him.

"Urm…"

"Well private, did you or did you not make a decision?" I literally barked at him.

"Okay…okay…. Well I was a bit distracted and I decided to get something for Rosalie, I promise I didn't decide on anything else." I was relieved but I never let it show, a good Major never shows his weakness.

"Okay see that it doesn't happen again as we are safe for now." I cut the phone of laughing.

As we walked through the department store I talked through the plan. I was however rudely interrupted…

_PSSST!_ The perfume bottle sprayed in a wave of scent around us.

"Could I interest you in this season's must have scent?" I looked menacing at the sales girl trying to shake the scent from my head. I could see the blush flood to her cheeks and I could taste the venom pool into my mouth, knowing then I realized the mistake this was the first time I had come to the mall without a member of the family. It was then that I froze and held my breath. Sensing my distress Seth quickly pulled her glare away from mine.

"I'll try some." Seth told her.

_PSSST! _

"Hmm…not bad." Was his response and the girl sent out waves of lust to him, "could I try that one next?" He pulled. his sleeve up, sticking out a muscular arm to the girl who then giggled and picked up another bottle.

_PSSST!_

"What do you think?" She smiled sweetly.

"Not bad, any recommendations?"

"Ooh, I personally like this one." She squirted his neck and leant in and sniffed him seductively. Right enough's enough, I grabbed his arm, never feeling how a wolf imprinted. I had sensed it after with Sam and Emily so I knew it was intense. I wasn't going to have that ruin my mission. I leant in to him and whispered knowing she could hear me too.

"What about Jessica?" The sales girls' disappointment engulfed me.

"Oh yeah," Seth face looked dejected but we were on our way just like I wanted.

"What was that all about Seth? I thought you were fucking imprinting." He stopped and let out a loud laugh staring at me as if I was stupid, which I felt too,

"Honestly Major you would have felt that, and I hope you aren't around for that. I was masking my sent I was thinking about what you said about the garage…You know the smell." I sensed the embarrassment and guilt, god this boy was thorough. He would have made a good soldier and I guess of a sort he was. This made me remember something I had been meaning to ask.

"Seth what's with all this Major shit?"

"What Major shit? Sir"

"That Major shit you keep calling me Major is there a reason?"

Confusion seeped from him "Well when you were away Emmett told me about your rules…and that you always liked being called Major for operations." He said slowly. I would kill my so called brother when we got home.

"Seth can you just call me Jasper?" We walked into the main Mall and I could see Victoria Secret across the way, "Right Seth that is our first target." I knew we were safe having just spoke to Alice on the phone "Come on man let's get in there." I walked towards the store and could smell faint traces of Alice from previous shopping trips and I paused and inhaled deeply savouring her sweet flavour.

"Jasper if you want I can keep watch from out here." Seth offered, obviously he's never been to Victoria Secret before...

"Seth I think you'd better come with me on this one," knowing that the sales girls were like sharks.

As we walked into the store I could see the sales girl fidgeting behind the sales desk as we walked further into the store I could feel the embarrassment radiating from Seth. God I forget he's still a kid it's hard to remember that when he looks the way he does. By the time we had got to the desk two other girls had arrived to help us.

"Hello is there anything we can help you with today?" The smallest girl asked.

"Why yes there is ma'am." I started politely, "I have an item put to one side," I paused feeling the raw lust radiating from them I added, "to collect for my wife." I smiled and this time I was prepared for the blushing.

"What about you sir? Are you here to collect something for your wife too?" One inquired looking pointedly at Seth, who just laughed and went nearly as red as the girls.

"No I don't need anything." Seth replied.

"Ooh I could always give you a demonstration of some of our products." One of the girls tried persuading him.

I coughed loudly getting their attention back "Sorry for disrupting your urm, attempted persuasions...but I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Oh yes Katie will you go fetch that." She waved her hand at the other girl, sighed and rested her head onto her arm leaning on the sales desk looking adoringly at Seth. The desire, hunger and raw sense of want from these girls were strong and took most of my concentration to hold it back.

The one called Katie returned and shyly placed a garment box on the counter and as she went to unwrap it I place my hand on the top and spoke with authority. "There will be no need I trust all is in order." She shyly giggled and nodded her head and pushed the box toward me.

"Now are you sure there is nothing we can't help you with?" the confident one asked.

"No that will be all. Thank you ladies and good evening," as we walked away I could hear the giggles coming from them. I then heard tiny footsteps running up behind us and Seth turned around to be greeted by one of the girls.

"I just thought that you might like a business card you know for the future." Seth politely took the card and muttered his thanks as he turned the card over it had the girls name and number on the back and I just couldn't stop laughing earning a bone crunching punch to the arm.

* * *

I hope you liked Jasper and Seth's adventure!! If so please review!!

Sorry for the delay I have written a little story for the Twilight Anniversary Challenge, hosted by edward-bella-harry-ginny, Justine Lark and Gleena.

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twilightanniversarychallenge **

My story is called EQUAL COMBAT.

I would like to say a great big Thank You to Flicker-of-Lurvv without you I would have a crap story on my hands!!


	7. Dissapointment

_**Disapointment **_

_**Alice POV**_

I walked around the mall in a bit of a blur today trying to keep the human act up, and keep one eye on my visions that were changing constantly to further my disappointment. I had glanced in the direction of a few more stores and my visions did not show anything exciting so I was still carrying only _one_ bag. My handbag that I had brought with me. If anyone glanced at me they would have seen the disappointment etched on my face! I sure as hell felt it!

I heard a phone ringing and it was a few seconds before I recognised the ring tone to be mine as I normally have the phone in my hand ready to answer before it even rings. I rummaged around in my bag for a few seconds. The anticipation of not knowing who it was; was killing me if only it was a few seconds. I was in such a panic to answer it I didn't even glance at the caller display, but I had a gut feeling.

"Jasper! I missed you and I'm having a really bad day, everything is going wrong!" I was pleased it was my husband I needed his reassurance today.

"Hello Darling," he cut in. He never cut in as I always knew what he was going to say and when he was going to say it.

"Sorry babe, it's just I miss you. Enough about me what are you up to?" I wanted to know what he was doing to pass his time without me. It was burning me not knowing he was safe. Even though our connection was so deep that I know deep down he would never jeopardise each others safety or make me stress unnecessarily. I was still inquisitive by nature and secretly pleased I had been given my gift or I would have been one nosy vampire. As it is I'm the most interfering vampire I know. Albeit that Why?" I could sense his curiosity.

doesn't include Edward, but he can't help it.

"I'm fine, what're you up to?" he replied in his southern drawl melting my insides.

"Well," Where do I begin? I have so much to tell him. "My visions have returned, so all is okay but I don't like what I see. it's disappointment all the time." I was being honest with him now and even though it was Jasper I never liked feeling vulnerable.

"Winging it, I replied trying to get it off my chest quickly, "Jasper, I've been in two shops so far and nothing… no bags at all!" I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. I started to explain to him, "Well the first shop there was unhelpful sales assistants, Marc was absent." I know this didn't mean much to him but he listened politely.

"Then in Versace they wouldn't let me have that top I saw online. They had put it to one side, I know it. But I don't know why I was not here to see." He went to say something but I wasn't finished with my rant so I carried on not giving him a chance to input his two cents.

"Jazz I miss you so much I can't see you at all, normally I see were you all are but because you're all at the house I can't see any of you." I was really upset that I had to reveal this, it made me feel small, hypothetically, but this hurt me the most not feeling the connection to the others that usually was so strong.

And then I remembered Emmett and I couldn't wait to tell him and this is why I had tried calling Jazz in the first place, he always helps me with a plan to wind up Emmett.

"Oh Jazz, now don't tease him!"

"Tease who?" I could hear his curiosity.

''Emmett." I was starting to giggle now just hearing Jazz's voice cheered me immensely. "I saw him briefly running an errand for Esme and the sales girl was stalking him, yes can you believe that? He was being stalked!" I was outright laughing now, causing a few heads to whip in my direction.

"Alice you know damn well I'm going to tease him, you shouldn't tell me if you don't want me to babe." I was happy that Jazz was on my side we were an awesome team. "Alice he's not home yet do you want me to wait for you to come home before I tease him?" I went to say wait for me but as we were always on the same wave length his answer was almost instant, "I'll wait until you get home before we tease him babe." I was pleased he was waiting for me because now I had a lot to look forward to when I got home. Maybe I should go now…

_Now that would be stupid_. I mentally scolded myself. _Find some clothes first._

"Okay babe that sounds like a plan! I love you babe" I breathed down the phone.

"I love you too." God, I just love hearing those words from him.

I must have walked into the next few shops in a daze of love, even after all these years Jasper still made me feel like I was on cloud nine and he definitely knew how to treat his woman.

I went to walk straight past Gucci but I saw an _okay_ pair of shoes in the window but my decision showed me a vision of me trying on a number of shoes. Maybe just maybe if I try on enough I might find a pair I like.

I had seen a few pairs that showed potential last night but with shoes I don't decide until I try them on, otherwise I'm not sure I really like them or not. I walked into the shop and wandered round picking a few shoes and ideally turning them around in my hand. Where were the sales assistants when you need them? When you are just looking they are pouncing on you every second. But when you actually need one they are no where to be seen.

I saw myself sitting in one of the leather chairs and trying on a boot and I saw the young boy scurrying out of the back room, so I sat in the chair boot in hand and before I knew it. "Evening Miss is there anything I can help you with?" I caught his gaze and he turned away not wanting to hold eye contact with me.

He must be new never seeing him before I made a note of his name tag _Blake_. _Nice_ I mentally added that to the list of names I had been collecting hoping that Edward would see them and pick one off my list!! I had to be subtle this time everybody knew my visions were not functioning. So for me to say _I have seen that the baby's name is… _and pulling one of my lists that I liked may not work…This time.

Blake was very helpful after I showed him my humanness. "So Miss what shoes did you want help with?" I smiled wickedly at him; he didn't know how Alice Cullen shopped. I stood up and walked over to the displays and started handing him shoes and then I heard one hit the floor, and when I turned back I could see Blake struggling to hold on to them all.

"Miss can I just go get these to start with and I can get Alison to help you with them and I can get you any more you wish to try." I smiled to him and I could see him shifting on his feet he was still uneasy.

"That would be lovely." I smiled this time trying not to show my teeth.

As he walked away he turned back and spoke nervously, "Sorry I didn't catch what size." I giggled at his nervousness immediately dismissing it. There was no room for nervous vibes when shopping with Alice Cullen. It felt strange giggling it had been a while since I last giggled.

"Five and a half," I replied.

I sat down again waiting for all the shoes to come out and Alison brought the first two boxes out and bent down and placed the box on the floor as she crouched undoing the boxes and unwrapping them from their protective bags, "Miss," she said quietly as she handed me the first pair.

I could see that I would put these back on the shelf and I sighed to myself.

Shoe shopping was the hardest to master as you didn't have the privacy of a changing room. So at human pace I tried the shoes on they were simple ballet pumps in purple. I stood up walking over to look into the unnecessary mirror. "Hmmm not the right colour!" I expressed my disinterest as I gracefully walked back over to the chair and shoe boxes were slowly pilling up around it. Alison looked up.

"Was there any that you would like to try next?" Not needing Edwards's gift to know she was thinking I was a time waster.

"Yes I saw a pair on line last night I wondered…" as she passed me a new pair to try I carried on chatting, "They were black patent ankle boot with a sip to the side, they had a really high heel and a platform on the front."

As I bent down to try the next pair the vision hit and I could see my self trying them on. But as I hadn't decided on them yet I didn't see myself buying them.

"Oh I know the ones! I'll get Blake to get them for you" as Blake came back with a few more boxes I carried on trying on shoes and discarding them just as easily. Alison went and told him the shoes I wanted and he scuttled out back again.

He was gone a while and by the time he came back I had already seen that he didn't have my size.

"Sorry Miss but we don't have your size so I brought out a size five and a six for you to try."

I grabbed the boxes from his hand and whipped the shoes out I tried on the smaller size but I didn't even bother walking to the mirror. As my vision showed me that my foot would split it. Even though it was only half a size smaller, we vampires couldn't get away with squeezing in. I looked forward again seeing that I would damage the bigger size also.

I took a deep breath "No neither will be any good I need a five and a half."

Blake turned to Alison, "What about the pair under the counter that are held for someone?"

"Exactly that Blake!"

I smiled sweetly at Alison and she replied, "The gentleman said he was going to buy them for his wife but if you take a card you can call tomorrow and if they are still here I will put them by for you."

It was then that I had a vision, seeing myself taking the card but flashed forward to the moment were I phoned the store tomorrow to find out that the man had collected the shoes! The weird part was that I didn't see the man collecting the shoes. I quickly turned to Blake as he spoke.

"Miss is there anything else I could help you with?"

"No that will be all, Thank you…I hope I see you tomorrow." I added quickly as I took the card and walked out of the shop dazed and confused from my vision.

I kept looking for the man picking up the shoes but my visions kept jumping to the phone call. I decided to take a different approach and decided not to call the shop but this didn't work either as I lost the vision completely this time. I was getting infuriated as I tried to distract my train of thoughts. Why was I warring so much with myself it was just some random human? As I wondered into random stores I realised maybe this human was like our Bella, Edward couldn't hear her thoughts. Maybe I have come across my human who I can't see his future. I will have to tell Jasper about this theory he normally has a valid answer for my problems.

As I walked in and out of the stores a smell caught my attention and my head whipped round. I swear I caught a whiff of Jasper but it was quite faint so I tried to look discrete as I sniffed the air. I picked up a number of recognisable scents firstly my family the strongest being my mother and my sisters. I could also pick up familiar scents of people from school. And to my concern I could smell Quileute's. I could smell the undertone of wolf but all were really faint. Maybe it was a Quileute buying the shoes. Maybe I wasn't crazy after all.

The one thing I was hoping to find now was my Jasper as I turned round searching for him I could see Victoria Secrets in the distance. I walked closer to the store and the scent became stronger I hoped to see him leaning up against the doorway. I was slightly hopeful now and I looked for him in both my sight and visions but to my disappointment he was still a blank so he must still be at home. I was suffering being separated from him; it was worse being away from him when I couldn't see him in my visions too.

I shook my head honestly being separated from him was making me crazy and I knew exactly where my hubby was, he was at home looking after Bella. I felt guilty at that point she was my best friend and sister I should be helping her. But I needed a break to let my visions return. I then vowed I would at least bring her something home.

I wandered in to the next few more stores searching for something suitable for Bella but as I couldn't see her in my visions I was on my own for this one and it was harder than expected.

Before I realised I was outside Victoria Secrets and I might as well look in one last store for myself. I stepped inside and started browsing through the aisles. I had always loved this shop as I walked around the shop I over heard the sales girls gossiping.

"Did you see him Katie he was gorgeous so tall and he looked so toned Hmmm and the tan…did you see his eyes?"

"Look you have been going on about him for over an hour now and yes I saw how toned he was and yes I agree he was very good looking." she looked around the store and spotted me, nodded and thankfully left me browsing. Honestly teenage girls will talk about boys for ages I thought.

"Didn't you like his mate Kate?" I was a little bit drawn to their conversation now.

"Well he was very attractive but firstly he was married and secondly he just didn't look quite right and I just can't place my finger on it." At that moment the girls looked up and noticed me again.

"Hello Miss is there any thing I can help you with?" at this moment I remembered Bella.

"Yes there is…do you stock maternity underwear?" I didn't need to see that they didn't and that this would be unwelcome gift with Bella, but she was seriously lacking in clothing that fit and soon the only clothes that are going to fit were Emmett's. And I could picture her wearing his favourite Buffy t-shirt, mentally cringing at the sight.

"Sorry Miss we don't stock a maternity range, is there any thing else we can help you with?"

"No not today." I begrudgingly turned and went to walk of the store when I saw myself asking.

"What do you think I should buy my pregnant sister in law who doesn't like expensive gifts?" I just caught the outcome just as it happened.

The confident one turned to me, "Oh my sister was pregnant last year and every time I was at work she would call me to pick up some cookies."

"What are the best ones to buy?" I asked politely, now engrossed with what they said having no experience in this at it was unchartered territory for me, I could see where but politely let them finish.

"Oh, there is a little coffee shop in the food court and they sell some there, they do a box, but watch out they have a ton of calories in them my sister is still blaming me for all the weight she put on." And I could see myself taking home some cookies I knew this would make Edward happy as he thought Bella had lost too much weight.

"Oh! Thanks a bunch girls, that has really helped me!" I left the shop not even glancing round I was now on a mission I had cookies to buy.

The food court was not one of my main haunts. But obviously we popped in there with Bella on days she finally gave into my ways. I personally hated the smell of this place, human food was bad enough but the intensity of this was unbelievable. I located the Coffee shop quickly and darted in.

"Can I have a box of cookies please?" I smiled at the guy behind the counter,

"One or two dozen?"

"I only want one box." _I totally don't get this food stuff._

The guy looked confused. "Sorry Miss how many cookies in the box and do you want mixed flavours"

Seeing my mistake, "Oh! I had better have two dozen cookies." Honestly how many cookies can someone eat? But maybe I could dare Emmett to eat a dozen. I smiled to myself. I paid for the cookies and was pleased with my first purchase of the evening, first purchase is always the hardest, and now the rest should be easy. I was happy now; I have jumped the first hurdle.

_Right lets crack on... _

I walked a few feet out of the shop when a vision hit me. I must have looked crazy because some old lady was trying to shake my arm, "Are you ok missy?"

I rudely answered "Yes." and turned on my heels and marched determined to reach my car as quick a possible.

I was furious what was he thinking helping him plan this. No in fact he probably organised it the sneaky… I am going to ram them cookies down his throat. I was marching back the way I came and was focused on one thing getting to my car and getting to that _she bitch, _I was more than angry now. I was enraged. If I was human tears would be streaming down my face.

We all knew how much of a slag she is, if she has even laid a finger on my Jasper I vow now that I will personally pull her limb from limb. I finally reached the entrance to the car park. I had jogged slowly to get here being mindful of my movements and speed. As I opened the door of the Porsche I had to remind myself to be gentle on my baby. I threw my bag and the cookies onto the passenger side and sat down in the seat resting my head on the steering wheel. I grasped the wheel and I heard it groan under the pressure.

I sat there for a few moments collecting my thoughts taking unnecessary deep breaths.

I ran back over the vision with perfect clarity, I saw Emmett in his truck looking rather smug with himself and I could clearly hear him talking to himself, a little trait I guess he kept from his human life, he likes to think that we all don't know. But it wasn't what he was doing, it was what he was saying to himself. "Oh I am so pleased! I think we have managed to get around her!" I could see him rubbing his hands together, "Operation Jessica is a success and it's totally gone to plan and Seth helping us blind her great move…Jasper is happy he has been waiting years to get round her to do this!" he decided.

Honestly JESSICA? What was I thinking? My Jasper would never do that to me. Why did I doubt him? But what were they all up to and that little she whore? I couldn't work out what she had to do with it. I didn't like it at all what was she up to? I knew she was ruthless and would definitely try anything to get attention from a Cullen man. I couldn't trust her I must be there for my man, and Emmett has a lot to answer for persuading my husband to play silly games with little girls. There was a tiny glimmer of hope as I quickly worked out all the scenarios. Maybe, just maybe they were playing cupid with Seth. But it was Emmett's comment: _Jasper is happy; he has been waiting years to get round her to do this! _That cut me deeply, that is what had me upset the most and it gave me the most doubt.

What has come over me in the last few weeks? I trusted Jasper. Maybe the headaches and vision tampering was starting to affect me. I hated feeling like this. I was confused I rarely felt this. I was always so sure of most things having seen it first hand and watching peoples thoughts change the outcome.

I sat in the car for what felt like ages before I could actually muster the courage to start the car. Wherever my thoughts were leading me they were all leading me home. I had to get back to my Jasper.

I gracefully put the car in reverse and the car screeched with purpose and determination towards Forks.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the delay People life got in the way!!

A big massive thank you to flicker-of-lurvv for sorting me out. thanks babe!!

I would love to hear what you all think so push that little review link!!


	8. Success

**So I do not own Twilight but I am getting rather excited as Remember Me will be in the cinema soon woo hoo!**

**JPOV**

Seth was standing opposite me rubbing his arm after I had barrelled him through the door. "Jasper why are we in the gents restroom?"

"I could smell Alice; she was going to walk past and would have spotted us." I explained.

"Oh. Okay…" I could feel the anxious waves rolling off of him.

I stood behind the door and cracked it open slightly. I hated to admit it, but I sniffed the air on the other side of the door.

_Mmmmm Alice._ I mentally added trying not to release the waves of lust onto Seth or the other men close by.

"It's clear we should be safe. I can only trace her one way and she won't think to stick her nose in here." I smiled at Seth as I walked out and opened the door for him to follow.

I turned right into the mall heading straight to Gucci to collect the shoes I had ordered. I stepped up the pace slightly, I knew we had to get this done quickly; I wanted to be home before Alice to set up. Seth jogged up behind me to catch up.

"Right Seth that's our next destination," I pointed to Gucci. "And as Alice is walking in the opposite direction this should be easy."

We walked over to the store and scanned the store quickly. I giggled to myself and pushed a little humour out to Seth.

"Hey what's so funny Jazz?" Seth burst out a laugh. Too much humour maybe?

"It's just Alice was here." I glanced over as I headed over to the sales desk.

"And you know that how?" I smiled at Seth and pointed to the 30 boxes on the floor that the sales boy was trying to figure out what shoe went with what box.

"Alice tried on that many shoes?" I wasn't surprised by the shock waves he was sending me. Nobody understood Alice's shopping obsession but me.

"Yeah she must be having a bad day." I smiled to myself_ knowing_ she was having a bad day.

"Normally there are not that many boxes left."

I could sense the laughter before it came out. "You are shitting me she buys that many shoes!" He smiled at me in wonder.

"Seth." I said in an obvious tone. "Just to let you know, Alice puts shopaholics to shame."

I walked over to the counter and smiled at the young lady careful not to show my teeth.

"Miss I believe I place an order for some shoes I am here to collect them, they should be in the name Smith." She passed me the box from under the counter and checked the paperwork and handed that to me.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with?" I smiled at her and could not help grinning at her as I read her name tag.

"No thank you Alison. I hope you have a nice day."

_I know I will..._

I turned to walk away as I could feel her attraction slightly spilling over and she stuttered a; "Yes… you too Sir."

_Oh, I will. _I thought as I walked out of the shop with Seth on my heels, heading to our next destination.

As I came close to Versace and I stopped to look through the window to the shop slyly checking that the coast was clear. Seth noticed my actions straight away, from a military perspective.

"Jazz? She walked the other way man." He pointed out but I could sense his confusion.

"No. Not Alice; there's this little annoying sales guy that Alice likes, but he gets on my nerves, and believe me when I say we will be here a lot longer than necessary if he's working… But it looks as if we are safe." I sniffed the air but it was pointless Richard's scent was dripping over this shop.

I walked into the shop praying that the woman was quick at the counter. I stood in line waiting to be served and Seth stood next to me taking in his surroundings. I was getting slightly impatient when I heard footsteps coming from outback a few seconds later his aroma hit my senses and I hung my head down trying to look inconspicuous, I knew full well it wouldn't work. I then heard his sharp intake of breath and I knew I was done for.

"Mr Jasper!" he squealed, "It's been a long time; I was hoping I'd see you today as I was I a bit disappointed when Alice popped in without you or Edward." As he said the words I could feel the lust he was directing our way and I was heaving inside.

"Hello Richard." I tried to convey as politely as possible without shaking his outstretched hand.

"And whom may I ask is this strapping young man?" He turned his hand towards Seth who in turn reached out and shook his hand but looked at me rather scared as if he was prey, he didn't know how close he was to the truth with this guy.

"Richard this is Seth a good family friend. Seth this is Richard." I introduced with hand gestures and all.

"Hello nice to meet you." Seth replied politely trying to let go of Richards's hand.

"Richard," I quickly caught his attention. "Sorry we are in a bit of a rush, I ordered something for Alice and they were holding it for me, do you have it?"

"Let me just check." and he scuttled of to the counter.

"Oh! Mr Jasper I am _so_ pleased that you purchased this particular item. She was very disappointed when we didn't have it in her size. She was practically crying, bless her heart." I had to laugh at his last comments if any vampire could fake crying it was Alice especially over clothing.

"Thanks Richard, we had better be off." I looked over to Seth to see if he was ready we were both eager to leave the store. I grabbed the parcel from him and listened impatiently as he spoke.

"Are you sure I could not interest you in anything else? I have some lovely pants that would look gorgeous on young Seth here and for you Mr Jasper I have just the…"

"No! Sorry Richard." I tried my best to be apologetic. "We do really have to be going it was just a flying visit."

"Oh yes! Sorry I forgot Alice did explain that to me." Not having a clue what she had said to him, I played along to the rules.

"Yes we had better be going."

Just before I left I had a quick thought "Richard if she pops back you haven't seen us okay" I glared menacingly at him getting my point across sending a wave of loyalty to him too.

"Sure thing Mr Jasper my lips are sealed." he looked slightly perplexed.

"Oh I hope I will see you soon Mr Jasper... and you to Seth." He gave Seth a quick wink.

Laughing to myself I replied for the benefit of both not being able to resist, "I am sure you will Richard because we both know what Alice is like and if this young pup stays around long enough he will be escorting Alice on many a shopping trip."

I patted Seth on the shoulder and aimed him out of the shop as I heard him quietly growl at me. Not sure if it was the pup analogy or the comment of Alice dressing him, I radiated calm to us both.

"Beating them off with a stick today aren't we Seth?" I laughed.

We started walking through the crowds again when I could sense him worrying when he quietly piped up, "Alice won't start forcing fashion on me will she?"

"No, I think your safe dude, after all, every idea I have in your company stays just that, she can't see us remember so she can't plan anything… It's actually nice not having to worry about what I'm thinking all the time. But I can always tell her when you're out of ear shot."

"Jazz I normally only wear shorts!"

"I know but I bet Richard could sort you out a nice pair!"

Seth snarled at me as he changed the subject, "Is that the guy you were trying to hide from?"

"Yeah. He is partial to us Cullen men, but I think now he is partial to the wolves too!" I laughed. "Edward refuses to go into that shop because of him."

"I'll remember that one when Alice no doubt gets her hands on me." He muttered scornfully.

I had to laugh, the boy was doomed even if I didn't tell Alice she would soon figure out that she has three new fashion models to discover, she has already been moaning about Leah's lack of fashion skills even stating that Bella's trainers were not as bad as Leah's lack of fashion knowledge. And god forbid the poor baby when it arrives she is going to be a nightmare.

I stood in front of D&G and walked straight in there, please to see no queue I walked over to the sales desk and waited. A small dumpy girl jumped up from behind a display shelf. If I wasn't a vampire I may have been shocked however I could sense her mood she was tired and slightly pissed off, definitely bored and expectant.

I didn't take much notice, however as soon as she looked up I could sense the lust longing and determination.

"Hi, I got an item on order. I was told to come down to the store and pick it up."

"Oh yes we have been expecting you sir." She then turned her attention out back, still keeping her eyes on me. "Nikki can you come and assist me… Quickly." she added and the excitement was radiating from her.

And a taller girl appeared from out back and she whispered just as eagerly, "It's him."

I was hit by a second wave of lust and a bunch of giggles from the girls. I tried to send some calm out to the both of them and me for my own sanity as they were both standing staring at me with looks of longing etched on their faces.

Seth finally broke the tension with a loud laugh disguised as a cough and I glared at him, not finding this situation at all funny.

"Sorry guys how we can help you?" the taller one asked.

"I have an item put to one side." I replied quickly.

"Yes I have it right here." The taller one, Nikki, replied as she took the package out from under the counter and started to unpack it whilst leaning over the counter in an attempt for me to look down her cleavage.

"There's no need to do that." I sighed just wanting to get out of the shop now.

"Oh. I wanted to show you the quality of the garment." she slowly stroked the top of the package trying to seductively lick her lips at the same time.

"That's fine no need." I affirmed Seth was trying not to laugh enjoying my suffering to no end which did not help with the emotions building up around the room pummelling me from different directions.

"Are you sure? I don't mind showing you a thing or two Sir." God was she for real? Like she could show me anything I didn't already know. There was nothing that Alice and I haven't tried over the years.

"I assure you Miss that there will be no need for that." I tried to stay calm myself knowing that getting wound up about it would be pointless.

I placed my hand out now hoping she would just place the item in my hand. But she just continued fiddling with the packaging; I wanted to get out of the shop as soon as humanly possible. I still wanted to get home before Alice and this was not going to happen if it carried on like this, so I went in with the big guns.

"Sorry to rush you Miss but my beautiful wife is waiting for me at home." I pushed some calm together with a good dose of disappointment. I tried not to use my powers on humans if I could help it but some people were just too difficult to deal with without the persuasion.

She held the item up and I went to take it but I could feel the determination just before I felt her hand touch mine, _shit._

I obviously didn't calm her enough; I went to hit her with another wave but she got to me faster.

"God your hands are cold sir!" She gasped. "I could soon warm them up for you?" She offered in an attempt of seductiveness.

If it was not for her heartbeat I would be convinced with reactions like that she could have been a vampire who would put Emmett's sexual innuendos and Edward's speed to shame.

Being a soldier and a reasonable one at that, I could see when I was defected and I knew when to retreat and this was one of those times. _Retreat soldier._

I grabbed the packet from the girl leaving her open mouthed and shocked as I marched out of the shop with Seth laughing quietly behind.

"You've forgotten your receipt!" The crazy woman continued.

I choose to ignore her and carried on walking, I wouldn't be returning to that shop in a hurry. Seth looked back at the shop and back to me confused.

"Just leave it Seth." I smiled.

As I walked away I could hear the girls chatting.

"I know he is_ sooo_ coming back, that's why he left his receipt... He is gonna come back for my number I just know it!" She squealed.

"I have now remembered why I don't like shopping, that girl was a nightmare." I sighed.

"Is it always this bad?" Huffed Seth.

"Yeah, it's much worse when Eddie's with us, but if I let him know that Richard has taken a fancy to you he might consider you taking his place with Alice more often for shopping; but hopefully Bella will be back in good health soon and she can do it." I did not want to mention the option of her turning yet.

"Jazz please don't tell the guys that Richard hit on me I will never her the end of it." He pleaded.

"Don't worry mate, I won't say a word. It's the least I could do after all the help your giving me to surprise Alice. I will owe you for this for an eternity." I smiled playfully shoving his shoulder as he laughed at my joke.

"We should go," I looked at the watch on my wrist before turning back to Seth. "We still have a few things to sort out…. I think it's probably best to go outside and run around through the delivery areas to get back to the bike, I don't fancy a visit to the rest rooms again."

"Me neither" Seth grinned.

Out the corner of my eye I caught the rays radiating from the item. It was like I was looking at Alice in the sun light, it was beautiful I had to have it. I walked over to the jewellers.

"Wait for me here I'll only be a minute." I muttered distractedly.

I walked into the shop and was pleased that luck was on my side. Not only did they have the most beautiful item in there window, the sales guy was pushing retirement.

"Can I help you young Man?"

"I was just thinking I would like to buy the Pink tear drop Diamond in the window?" I could sense the shock and wariness radiating of him. Okay so maybe a woman cashier might have been easier to work with. I knew he thought I was too young to afford it.

"But Sir are you not a bit young to afford something like that? You look barely out of high school." My thoughts were confirmed and I was wracking my mind on how to get around him. I reached into my back pocket of my Jeans and pulled out my wallet and I thumbed the black non decrypt credit card, handing it over to the guy.

The guy turned it in his fingers as if trying to recall something. The man then looked me over settling on my eyes.

He snapped his fingers pleased with himself, "Yes yes that's it!"

I was slightly confused but hoping that he would remember something that would let me buy the item.

"This card, its familiar, it's funny for me looking at this, I should have remembered! It's not like you see many black cards and your eyes are so very similar to your brother's"

I looked at him in shock.

"Yes, your brother was in here a few months back." He paused and looked past me as if looking for something that wouldn't be there. "He bought a very rare antique Diamond Heart Pendant for his girlfriends charm bracelet." He smiled and I felt the triumph radiate from him at his remembrance. "Not wanting to be rude but did she like it?"

I was still shocked that the man remembered Edward from all those months ago, I stuttered. "Erm...a... yes, yes she did immensely." I smiled a genuine smile recalling how happy Bella was with her hand me down.

But before I realised the guy was scuttling into the window getting out the diamond for me to look at, shit too much teeth I must have spooked him.

He came back a bit flustered with it and he placed the diamond on a velvet display board for me to look at and it was truly amazing, just like my wife. The guy went on about it talking of the carat, the cut and the clarity of the diamond. I didn't need any of the information, I could see it was close to perfection as you could get.

"Here the gentleman placed it on to a chain and held it so it was spinning." He demonstrated with a plain chain placing the diamond on it and spinning it, giving off pink rainbow shards in the light.

"I will take it... But could I have it on a platinum chain instead please." I ordered.

"Yes your right sir, a piece like this deserves a strong chain." as he fiddled with the chains I started thinking back to how perfectly he recalled Edward.

"Sorry, I was just wondering about my brother as it was a while ago and yet you seem to remember him so clearly." I smiled at him, "Why is that?"

He looked away as he remembered. "Ah yes, he was so in love. I have a good memory and eye for detail. I was in the Marines in my youth and now in the diamond trade the skills are required."

Well that explained a lot. He was placing the necklace into a box.

"Is this for someone special?" he questioned, before I realised, I answered.

"Yes my beautiful wife." I realised by slight shock that was creeping from him that was not the best answer but I clarified, "Well we are both twenty one." As if that explained things.

"Ah young love, it's rare in youngsters to get married so soon, in my days it was perfectly acceptable." He held my card up to me indicating if it was okay to take the payment and I nodded in acceptance.

He swiped the card through and I was pleased that Edward had been in previously as I was pushed for time and he saved me a lot of explaining on how I could afford a diamond like that.

I could feel the happiness and excitement coming off him for making a big sale. He handed me the card back along with the small box.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you young sir and please tell your brother to pop back for that Wedding Ring."

I smiled at the guy, I didn't have the heart to tell him that he had missed that boat.

"I sure will, I know my wife will be back for a matching pair of earrings." And he smiled a huge winning smile, handing over a business card.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." He escorted me to the door of the shop.

I walked across the mall to where Seth was standing with his back to me, I made a fake stumble to get his attention and he turned around sharply. "Oh it's you, what took you long?"

I laughed and his slight annoyance, "Just a bit of business." I patted my jacket pocket where I had put the necklace.

"What the fuck is that?!" I shouted pointing at a big rucksack he had at his feet.

"Well how else are we going to get back with all this stuff we have? Were on the bike remember?" He said defensively.

I smiled at him and put my arm around his shoulder and led him towards the exit of the Mall.

"Seth, have I told you how much I love you?" I was impressed by his intuition.

"Not you too!" he genuinely laughed at me.

"Now let's go see if Emmett's fucked up!" We both started laughing.

**A/N**

**Ok so I took my sweet time on that I know !**

**Sorry about the delay real Life got in the way Christmas kids etc.**

**Thank you Flicker-of-lurrv for being an awesome Beta even if life got her down for awhile !!**

**Cheer us both up by leaving us reviews.**


End file.
